The present invention generally relates to clamps, and more particularly to those clamping devices used to hold fish hooks during the operation of tying flies thereon.
In fly fishing, the "fly", a bundle of colored threads, wings, bristles, or other materials that when assembled simulate a fly, is created by tying the materials to the fisherman's hook before the hook is attached to the line. Different fish and different fishing conditions demand the use of variant forms of "fly", so that there is a continuous need for the tying of "flies" on hooks, both before and during a fishing session.
Fly tying--conventionally the winding of a thread of silk or other strand material around the assembled bundle and the hook--is a fastidious operation and must be expertly and tightly performed, lest the "fly" be quickly and irretrievably lost. For this reason, use is often made of a so-called fly-tying vise, of which this invention presents improvements. In particular, this invention provides a fly-tying vise that may be folded to a compact form that will easily fit into a shirt pocket for storage and transport to provide for its ready availability at the fishing site.